Breathe No More
by Kochelle-chan
Summary: This is a sad song fic in which Omi decides that suicide is the only way out. I t is my first fanfiction so please go easy on it has been revised.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

**Author's notes: **Hey! How are you all doing? Lol. This is a fic in which suicide will take place. This is a song fic dedicated to 'Breathe no more' by Evanescence. Well let the story begin!

**Breathe no more**

**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.**

**That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.**

**Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.**

**Shards of me.**

A monster. That's what Omi was, or at least that's what he believed. He was only seventeen years old, and yet there was so much blood on his hands, that he was sure it would never wash away.

Looking in that accursed bathroom mirror only confirmed that for him. He could practically see the blood covering his body, even the splatters that had washed away long ago.

His reflection no longer had his pure honey blond locks. No, this boy had blood red hair dyed from his enemies' (and victims') crimson life, and he was no longer recognizable to his original.

**Too sharp to put back together.**

**Too small to matter,**

**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.**

**If I try to touch her,**

Omi slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering the fragile reflective surface, no longer able to see his twisted reflection. As the glass flew, Omi slammed his fist onto the counter top, cutting himself on the glass that lay there. A large gash formed on this wrist causing the blond to gasp.

An accident, or at least that's how it seemed. As crimson flowed out of his wound, Omi knew that death was what he wanted. After all, it's what he deserved, right?

**And I Bleed,**

**I Bleed,**

**And I breathe, **

**I breathe no more.**

It seemed that the blood would never stop. It continued to flow freely, as if every drop, every ounce of Omi's blood wanted to leave his body. He hoped it would.

He no longer wanted to be Bombay. No longer did he want to be an assassin, killing people and claiming it was for justice. He was nothing but a tool anyway. He'd be easily replaced, and he was sure that his friends wouldn't mind. Besides Ken was his only real friend anyway. He was sure that Youji just saw him as a child, and Aya saw him as a brat who only got in the way.

**Take a breathe and I try to draw from my spirits well.**

**Yet** **again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.**

**Lie to me,**

**Convince me that I've been sick forever.**

When Omi tried to breathe in, it seemed his lungs refused the air. The pain in his chest started growing, causing a stabbing sensation to course through his body.

He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't scared of dying, but it's what he needed to be free.

He'd always pretended to be the happy, innocent Omittchi that they had come to love, but inside the guilt was killing him. He knew this guilt would continue, until he breathed his last.

Omi was starting to feel sick, or lightheaded to say the least. He was beginning to feel dizzy. Maybe he should lie down. Yeah that's it, he would lie down.

As he made his way to the door to enter his room, Omi fell to the ground hitting the linoleum floor hard.

**And all of this, **

**Will make sense when I get better.**

**I know the difference,**

**Between myself and my reflection,**

**I just can't help but wonder,**

**Which of us do you love.**

When Omi hit the ground, he instantly knew that the others would have heard it. They more than likely would be up in a second to see if he was ok. Of course he knew that the answer would be no, and he only hoped he would be gone by the time that they reached him. He didn't want to be saved.

His vision was starting to blur and he could no longer feel anything. His whole body was numb from the pain and partly from the blood loss. To be blunt he felt like shit, but that was soon to be the least of his worries, or really his only worry.

**So I bleed **

**I Bleed,**

**And I breathe,**

**I breathe now……**

Footsteps. He heard footsteps; they were coming. He could feel them slowly making their way to the door that he hid behind.

He was just glad that his blood was no longer flowing so freely from his body. It meant that he was to die soon. His breaths could no longer be made out. In fact he felt as though he weren't breathing at all. Of course Omi knew better than that.

Slowly his breaths started to decrease even more than they already had. In a few minutes he wouldn't be breathing at all.

**Bleed,**

**I bleed,**

**And I breathe,**

Pounding. Omi could faintly hear some one pounding on the door. 'I guess they made it' was all that he thought about.

"Omi! Open this door right now!" Aya's shouts could be heard from just outside that thin plank of wood that was a door.

**I breathe,**

**I breathe,**

**I breathe-**

As the last breath slipped from his emptying lungs all Omi could do was whisper, "I'm sorry. I can't." Then it left him. That last bit of life had finally slipped away. Omi was dead.

**I breathe no more.**

**Author's notes: **Ok well that is the end of my fiction. I hoped you all liked it. I would like it very much if you reviewed but if you don't want to then I won't make you, I mean it's not like I'm holding your parents hostage or anything right? Right. Well if you do review please don't be too hard on me since this is my first fan fiction to be posted online. Well see you all again soon. I hope. Remember to read and review cuz your parents told you too.


End file.
